


Match Made

by Chash



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen's an omega who forgets to take his heat suppressing pills, which means all the alphas want a piece of him. Luckily, he's got a damsel-in-shining armor looking out for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match Made

**Author's Note:**

> I am still not really sold on this whole knotting fic thing, but I _am_ sold on different gender dynamics and hot toppy Danneel.
> 
> Warnings: Mentions of and attempted non-con (unsuccessful), fisting, dog-traits sex. Is there a term for that? Other than knotting? WHATEVER, DOG-LIKE SEX. It's all the rage with the kids these days.

Jensen is trying hard not to panic.

Panicking will just make it worse--the spike in his pheromones will attract every alpha in three blocks, thinking he needs protection. Like they aren't what he's afraid of in the first place. He hasn't gone into heat in _years_ , thanks to the medication, but somehow he forgot today. Jesus. After fucking _fifteen years_ , he just--forgets.

Shit.

He takes a few deep breaths, calming himself as he walks home. It's only a few blocks to his place, and he's pretty sure he can make it. He'd just feel better if it wasn't so late. It had been awkward enough on the train, but there were enough people there that everyone pretended not to notice, polite enough that they didn't mention he was wearing a neon sign saying _fuck me_.

"No one's gonna find me," Jensen mutters, running his hand through his hair. "Gonna get home just fine."

Of course, that's when he sees two guys coming. They don't smell like alphas--God, he _hates_ when he can smell that--probably betas, but there are two of them, and Jensen's never been much of a fighter. He could maybe take one out, but it wouldn't be easy, and then the other one would be there.

 _Shit_.

He goes for nonchalance--it's late enough no where is open, there's no where he can go. He could call Danneel, but it'd just make it worse for her to be here--he doesn't want her tangled up in this. His roommate's tough, but if anything happened to her, he'd never forgive himself.

They'll probably ignore him.

Right. Sure.

"Well," says one of the guys--taller than Jensen, _shit_. "What's a pretty thing like you doing out on a night like this?"

"Walking home," Jensen says, trying for casual. "Novel idea."

 _Shit_ , he realizes suddenly. They could follow him. And then--they'd be at his apartment. With _Danneel_.

"I've got a better plan," the other guy says, and Jensen could definitely take him. Provided the other one doesn't drop him first. "How about you and me and my friend have a party?"

"Not much of a partier," Jensen says. They're close enough now he has to stop or try to bust through them. He stops, just so they have to move first to get their hands on him. _Shit_. How could he be this fucking stupid?

"Don't play dumb, baby," says the tall guy. "We can smell it on you. So fucking strong, you must be desperate for it."

"Nah," Jensen says, casual shrug. "I'm all set. You boys have a lovely evening, though."

"I didn't think we said you could go."

"I don't think it's really your call," says someone behind the guys. "I think he said no." The guys turn around to look, and Jensen realizes in the instant he sees her whose voice it is.

Danneel's standing there, in a ratty t-shirt she stole from him and a pair of jeans, arms crossed over her chest. Jensen tries not to cower; Danneel is radiating dominance so hard he's almost bowled over with the need to do what she wants.

The guys are clearly taken aback, and Jensen can't blame them. He _lives with her_ , and he didn't know she was an alpha. Alpha is almost entirely a breeding and dick-size thing, so they're something like 95% male. He's never seen one except on TV.

And, apparently, in the bedroom next to him.

Danneel's clearly spoiling for a fight, Jensen can _smell it_ , and even though she's five-eight and most of her weight's in her boobs, he wouldn't want to take her on.

The guys didn't seem to get the memo, though.

"Never fucked a girl alpha before," says the tall one. "Bet you just need to be put in your place."

"Pretty sure I know my place," Danneel says, and when the tall guy goes for her, she lays him flat with one hit (to his dick, _ouch_ ), and pepper sprays the other.

"I'm an alpha, but I'm not _stupid_ ," she says, and looks up at Jensen with steel in her eyes. Jensen swallows and does his best not to show his neck for her to mark. "You okay?"

"Fine," he says, hoarsely.

"Come on," she says, and there's no room for disagreement or discussion.

She's an alpha, he's an omega. He's following her.

*

"Sit," says Danneel, as soon as they get into the apartment. Jensen hits the couch like a ton of bricks. "Explain. What the _hell_ , Jensen. You're thirty, you aren't supposed to forget your fucking pills."

"Running late," Jensen says, keeping his head low. "Had to work late. Took my morning pill, forgot the afternoon one. By the time I realized I didn't have it--" he swallows. "I'm sorry," he says, licking his lips.

"How long's it been?" she asks.

Jensen swallows. "It probably wore off about six."

"Three hours," Danneel says. "I smelled you as soon as you got off the train." He can hear her sigh, even though he's still looking at his hands. "I wasn't gonna do this," she says, softly. "Guys don't want alphas who can't breed them."

Jensen looks up at that, shocked. "I do," he says, instantly. "I thought girls didn't want omegas period, or I would have--"

Danneel looks at him for a long minute, like she's sizing him up. Then she nods, once. "Bedroom. Naked. All fours. You have one minute."

Jensen doesn't waste time, doesn't bother asking whose room. He just goes into her bedroom and tugs off his clothes, climbing up onto the bed naked and exposed.

He's had a crush on Danneel since he met her, but--he figured she was a beta or omega, like most girls. And she'd be looking for a guy who could actually take care of her.

He doesn't think he could have seen this coming.

"Just so you know," Jensen hears, feeling the bed dip as Danneel gets on. "Just because I'm an alpha doesn't mean I don't like cuddling. I'm going to fuck you, and then we're gonna make out and snuggle. Got it?"

Jensen laughs a little. "Yes, ma'am."

"Danneel's fine," she says, laughing too. "Seriously, _ma'am_?"

He feels the bed shift again, and then her breath against his ass, close enough it's still warm when it hits his hole. He shudders, anticipation coursing through him. "Sorry," he says, shifting a little.

Danneel leans in and licks, firm swipe of tongue over his hole, and he gasps, pushing back against her, hoping for more.

"How many times have you done this?" Danneel asks, soft and conversational, as she slides one finger into him. He's already wet, of course, has been for hours, and she goes in easy.

"Twice," he admits. "I'm not really--into guys," he admits. "But a couple times I forgot the pill and I needed something."

"Alphas?" Danneel asks, sliding another finger in. It's maddeningly little, and Jensen pushes back against her with a desperate whine.

"Betas," he says, biting his lip. "Condoms. I don't want to get pregnant."

"Ever?"

"Probably not," Jensen admits. "Straight omega. Shitty luck."

"Straight alpha," Danneel notes. "Match made in heaven."

Three fingers, and Jensen wants to pretend that's why he suddenly feels warm all over.

"We can get something else," Danneel says. "They make stuff. Mostly for lesbians, but hey, whatever works."

"This is good," Jensen lies. It's so far from enough.

"Uh huh," says Danneel. "You're a shitty liar, Ackles." And then she pulls out so there's nothing, and he whimpers hard.

"Danneel, please--"

"I got you," Danneel says, kissing the back of his neck gently. And then sudden he feels her pushing in--fingers pushed to a point, sliding in and filling him up.

"Holy _shit_ ," Jensen gasps, as Danneel just _keeps going_ , pushing deep into him and starting to thrust her fucking _arm_. "Danneel, Jesus."

"Knew you could handle it," she murmurs, bringing one hand around to jerk his dick, so much sensation Jensen almost can't handle it. "Bet the betas barely did it for you. No staying power."

Jensen doesn't manage a response, just an incoherent moan as he comes, shooting onto her bed.

Danneel doesn't let up, keeps jerking him and fucking him as he hardens again. Being in heat when you're single _sucks_ , endless jerking off and no satisfaction, but Danneel's going to drive him crazy.

"Gonna take care of you," she murmurs, and fists her hand inside him, swelling up like she's knotting him, and he comes again in no time.

She lets go of his cock, but leaves her arm inside him, the way an alpha would if he was getting bred.

"Done this before?" Jensen asks, breathless.

"Couple girls," Danneel says. "Friends went into heat in college, needed someone to help 'em out. Learned a few tricks."

"Jesus," Jensen groans. He licks his lips. "What do I get to do for you?"

Danneel laughs. "Eat me out. Get me off with your fingers. Hell, fuck me sometimes. Whatever the hell we want." She twists her arm so it rubs over his prostate just right, and Jensen comes again. "Jesus, you're so fucking easy right now. Gonna make you skip your pills sometimes just so I can make you come for hours."

"Fuck," Jensen groans. He licks his lips. "You really want me to fuck you?" he asks. He's not exactly--well endowed. Omegas aren't made for pitching.

"I really want _you_ ," Danneel corrects, and Jensen pretends he comes because he's in heat.

*

She stays in him for an hour, until his legs give out, and then she makes him roll onto his back so she can ride his face. He's never even been with a girl, but Danneel obviously likes ordering him around, and he likes taking it. She comes with a gasp that makes him feel like the most awesome guy who's ever lived, and afterward she curls up against his side, like she belongs there.

"So," he says. "You're an alpha."

"So," she says, just as casual. "You're an _idiot_. Next time you forget your pill, you call me, okay?"

"I didn't want you to get your ass kicked," Jensen says, flushing.

"Aww, thanks for worrying," Danneel says. She holds him down for a long kiss. "You're mine now, and anyone else tries to take you, I take care of it. You got it?"

"Got it," says Jensen, swallowing back another wave of arousal. Stupid heat.

"Good," says Danneel. She eases her grip. "Oh, by the way, I'm totally in love with you."

Jensen's grin could power cities. "Good to hear, ma'am."

Danneel laughs. "Fucking brat."


End file.
